Lalaloopsy: Festival of Sugary Sweets/Transcript
(Scene cuts to Peanut's House where Peanut's sleeping.) (Alarm clock rings.) Peanut: Ha! Wake up elephant, today's the big day! You don't want to miss anything do you? Elephant: (trumpets) Peanut: Come on! (Scene cuts to Peppy's house.) Peppy: Hustle up pomeranian, we got a big day ahead of us and we are going to need a game plan! Fecth my pom poms will ya? Pomeranian: (barks, fecthes Peppy's pom poms.) Peppy: There's going to be alot going on today, so we got to be ready to cheer everyone on or cheer them up or calm them down and get them all excited again Yay! If they need encouragement we'll give the the ol You can do it whatever it is! then will hit them up with a Don't give up, don't give in, that's the spirit win, win, win! and then when they finally pull it up it will be Three cheers for thing just happened! Got it? Pomeranian: (barks) Peppy: All right I think were ready to get out there and get things started. Pomeranian: (barks) Peppy: Let's go, go, go! Pomeranian: (barks) (Scene cuts to Whirly's house.) Butterfly: (flapping wings) Monkey: (makes monkey sound) Whirly: Today's the big day monkey, it's the annual Festival of Sugary Sweets! When all the finest cooks and candy makers in Lalaloopsy Land share their talents with the most talented eaters of candy and baked goods. (Pulls her hair.) Keep stirring, we have to make enough of our special chewy candy for everyone (Licks spoon.) Mmmmm yummy! Monkey: (agrees) Whirly: But not yummy or not. Monkey: (agrees) Whirly: Let's give it a dash more vanilla. (candy machine spinning) Whirly: Uh oh! (candy maching blowing smoke and explodes) Whirly: There goes are candy machine. Monkey: (face tail) Whirly: Don't worry, you take over here I'll try to call Dot Starlight she might know how to fix it. Monkey: (chrips and stirs) Whirly: (picks up the phone) (Scene cuts to Dot's house where Dot is looking out with her telescope.) (Phone rings) Dot: Can you get that bird? Bird: (chirping carrying the phone) Dot: Hello! Whirly: Hi Dot! Dot: Whirly Strechy Locks, how is the Festival of the Sugary Sweets coming? Whirly: Great, me and monkey are whipping up the fresh batch of mint chocolate candy. But i'm going to need your help. Dot: I'll be right over! (rushes out of the house) Whirly: My candy machine broke dow agian and you're so good with rockets and mechanical things. Hello? (puts phone away) Guess she's on her way. While this cools we can finish setting up outside. (grabs plates) Were hosting this year, so I want everything to be picture perfect and candy dandy. I got plates, can you put the silverware? Monkey: (agrees) Peppy: Morning Whirly! Whirly: Good morning Peppy! Peppy: Can we help with anything? Whirly: Well these tables need to be set right away . Peppy: I know just what to do. (runs with her pom poms) Two, four, six, eight put the napkins set the plate forks on the left spoons on the right set the table with all your might! (poses) or I could help with the silverware (laughs) Whirly: (laughs) Thanks Peppy! Peppy: (sets up table) Whirly: I hope I have enough chairs. Monkey: (hands Whirly checklist) Whirly: Thanks Monkey! Uh oh, looks like were running low on some ingredeints better go see Crumbs. Peppy: I'll come with you! Two, four, six, eight! Whirly wait for me! (Scene cuts to Crumbs' house where Crumbs is sitting on her porch reading some cookbooks.) Crumbs: I can't decide what to make for the Festival of the Sugary Sweets mouse. Should I try one of these muffin recipes? Mouse: (agrees) Crumbs: Or something from Cookies, Cakes, and Crumpets? Mouse: (agrees) Crumbs: What about the encyclopedia of not so classic cupcakes? Mouse: (agrees) Crumbs: Yes, but if you have to pick just one? Mouse: (blinks and agrees) Whirly: Hi Crumbs! Peppy: Hi Crumbs! Crumbs: Hi Whirly! Hi Peppy! Peppy: Are you ready for tonight? Crumbs: Not even close. Whirly: I know your feeling there's so much to do. It's going to be so much fun! Peppy: Hooray! Crumbs: What are you making for the festival Whirly? Whirly: My specialty of course caramel apple surprise (whispers to Crumbs) The surprise is apples. Crumbs: Sweet! Mouse: (bounces up and down) Whirly: Thanks! But, I might have to borrow some ingredients if that's okay. Crumbs: Of course! Jut let us know what you need. Whirly: Just a few things. Monkey: (bounces) Pomeranian: (barks) Monkey: (pulls checklist) Pomeranian: (barks) Whirly: I'm going to need butter, salt, coconut, chocolate mints, and do you have any fresh fruit? Crumbs: Is that it? Whirly: Oh, and a cup of sugar. Crumbs: We have all of that! Mouse, will you get that for her? Mouse: (agrees) Monkey: (bounces) Sugar: Morning Crumbs! Morning Whirly! Whirly: Sugar Fruit Drops! Mouse and Gumdrop Mouse: (Squeaking) Giggly: (laughing) Peppy: And Giggly Fruit Drops! Is that you? Giggly: Uh Huh! How you know? (laughing) Sugar: Were just so excited for the festival. I'm making homemade gumdrops. I wonder if could borrow a cup of sugar. Crumbs: Of course! Mouse, will you add that to the list? Mouse: (agrees) Gumdrop Mouse: (eating checklist) Mouse: (shakes gumdrop mouse off checklist) Candle: Happy Birthday! Wishes: Happy, Happy, Birthday, Happy make a wish and make it snappy! Crumbs: Thanks Candle! But it's not my birthday. Candle: (brings the cake to Whirly) Whirly: Or mine. Candle: (brings the cake to Sugar) Sugar: Nope (shakes head) Me neither! Candle: (brings cake to Peppy) Peppy: (shakes head) Giggly: (shakes head) All: (shaking their heads) Candle: What about you Wishes? Wishes: Well. Monkey: (slaps Wishes with tail) Wishes: Nun huh! But I wish it was my birthday. Candle: (laughs) Close enough. Mouse: (blows candle) Wishes: (laughs) (gasps) Giggly: So it's nobody's birthday? Candle: Oh it's always somebody's birthday somewhere and today's very specisl birthday belongs to. Peppy: Who? Tell us who. Tell us who could it be. Is it you? Is it you? Is it you? Is it me? Sugar: The sespence is killing me. Candle: Today is the annual Lalaloopsy Land Festival of Sugary Sweets. Happy Birthday Festival of Sugary Sweets! Someone should bake a cake. Category:Transcripts